Automatic firearms are configured to fire multiple rounds of ammunition upon a single trigger pull. Automatic weapons are often referred to as machine guns. Machine guns are often fed by an ammunition belt containing multiple rounds of ammunition. The belt requires an operator to lift a top cover on the machine gun to replace and install a new ammunition belt. Because machine guns discharge a high number of rounds in a short time period, the barrels of machine guns are often quickly removable so as to allow the operator to remove the barrel to prevent damage due to heat build-up. Therefore, many machine guns are designed to allow the operator to quickly access the barrel connection point with the firearm receiver to quickly install or release the barrel from the machine gun. Further, like other firearms, machine guns can include a primary sighting device (e.g., telescopic scopes, red dot, etc.) to allow the operator to more effectively aim the firearm. Often secondary sights, in the form of thermal vision, night vision, etc., are also used. Such secondary sights must be positioned toward the front of the firearm with respect to the primary sighting device.
Because many machine guns require a movable top cover and access to the barrel, mounting sights (i.e., primary and secondary) to the firearm is difficult without restricting necessary access to important parts of the firearm. Therefore, improvements are needed.